


Первый контакт

by WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Спецквест WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bromance, Canonical Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Fluff, Gods AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magical Realism, Mysticism, Mythical Creature AU / Monster AU, Other, Outer Space, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Reincarnation, Slice of Life, Symbionts, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophilia, canonical AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Давным-давно, когда Венома ещё не разметало в клочья по космосу, не продырявило ему память чёрными дырами, не оставило жалкой одинокой тенью — он был не одинок.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Luna Lovegood & Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Series: Спецквест WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Первый контакт

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн канонов совмещён авторской волей: постканон Венома, пятые фильм и книга Гарри Поттера, AU относительно преканона Венома.

Луну окружала чернильная тьма. Влажная, гладкая, бесконечная. 

Пространство ощущалось плотнее, чем туман, и нежнее, чем вода. Быть может, как ночь и магия, слившиеся для неё воедино.

Удивительно, что получалось дышать. Неудивительно, что сон был таким. Он повторялся которую ночь.

Луна знала множество людей, которые считали этот год ужасным из-за власти Амбридж, но, по правде, та хогвартская реальность мало её волновала — у неё была другая. В том числе вот эта. Ужасающая, завораживающая, бесконечно интересная. Хотя немного жаль Гарри: ему снова нужна поддержка, чтобы доказывать правду, в которую никто не верит — знакомая проблема. Впрочем, сама Луна никого не стремилась убедить в собственной правоте. Она жила и дышала своей правдой, своим миром. 

О, может, поэтому ей так легко дышится здесь и сейчас? Реальность Луны, к сожалению, была не доступна другим студентам (или они просто не признаются?), а потому поделиться чудесами и найти друзей — не получалось. Ей не верили. Но и ладно. В конце концов, она могла верить в саму себя и во все свои иные реальности, даже такие, сновидческие. Они занимали её внимание, были средоточием её жизни. Простор для изучения и для воображения, а что ещё нужно? Или скорее: а что ещё она может получить? Ну, кроме знаний. 

Луна села в чернильной тьме и призадумалась. Факультетская библиотека была поистине потрясающей. Но Рэйвенкло — не то место, где просто завести друзей из людей. Призраки замка, существа из Запретного леса, создания из рассказов папы... Иногда Гарри. Собеседников она найти всё же могла, так что учиться в Хогвартсе признавала полезной затеей и слала вдохновенные письма домой. 

А ещё, самое главное, чем она ни с кем не делилась, но что наверняка чувствовал каждый, кто оказывался в этих стенах: в замке и окрестностях пела и кружилась древняя магия, отзывавшаяся в душе, пробуждавшая что-то особенное. И Луна пела и кружилась в ответ, подхватывая танец, продолжая движение и создавая новое. 

Хогвартс слушал её песни в пустынных коридорах, всматривался в танцы в одиночку — наедине с древней магией, наедине с собственной душой — и с галантными призраками, ощущал тонкие ласковые пальцы в гриве фестралов и единорогов, уверенные благодарные ладони на лысых макушках домовиков, а тёплое влажное дыхание на листьях кустов черники и на тонкой наволочке подушки. Луна внимала магии Хогвартса и благодарила, чувствовала её поддержку, но не всегда замечала, как та древняя сила откликалась, разгоралась в ней самой. 

С каждой волной настоящего волшебства невидимые тени существ вокруг неё становились отчётливее. Они не обретали плоть, нет, они ведь были всегда. Просто Луна росла и набиралась сил. А древняя магия Хогварста была щедра к ней и питала вдоволь, взращивая потенциал. Её внутренний свет — мягкий, прохладный, лунный, — рассеивал мрак, с каждым днём всё ярче высвечивая этих существ для неё, и они проступали из тьмы, становились видимы её взгляду — и по-прежнему невидимы чужому. 

А ещё только в Хогвартсе (а ещё в очень раннем детстве, которое она плохо помнила) Луне снились такие замечательные — иные — сны. Магия оберегала её и одновременно с тем давала ей изучать миры и творить, что вздумается.

У неё получится зажечь здесь звёзды? Тогда будет даже красиво. 

В одни ночи у неё не выходило даже двинуться в чернильной тьме, но в другие она чувствовала себя почти всемогущей. Этот сон был не просто так. Что-то найти? Различить и услышать? Сотворить? Она не знала. Но ночь была на её стороне, и однажды она поймёт.

Или если тьма — это чернила, то, может, получится... Луна протянула правую руку вперёд, растопырив пальцы, собираясь обмакнуть их во тьму, словно в настоящие чернила, и написать что-то нибудь забавное. 

Немного подумав и хихикнув, она вывела простое «привет». Этого она раньше не пробовала.

Луна не верила, что сновидение может нести угрозу и твёрдо знала, что это не насланный кем-то морок. Всё-таки Луна была хорошей ученицей и могла отличить характерные признаки. Да и мамины обряды, проведенные в детстве, надёжно скрывали её от недоброжелательной нечисти. Наверное, никто лучше Пандоры и Ксенофилиуса Лавгудов не знал, как проблемно растить и защищать ребёнка, у которого абсолютно полный взаимный интерес со всяческой изученной и неизученной тварью волшебного мира. Луна была для них магнитом, и родители приложили много усилий, чтобы ограничить их влияние хотя бы отчасти, но не запретить вовсе — иначе как развиваться дару юной волшебницы? В последние годы она и папа справлялись уже вместе, вдвоём. И достаточно успешно.

Ой.

Выведя во тьме последнюю букву, она вдруг наткнулась пальцами на что-то такое же влажное, как и чернильная темнота вокруг неё, но более... упругое, хм, и живое, и — ух ты! — дышащее?! Луна попыталась то ли взвизгнуть, то ли воскликнуть, но тьма поглотила вибрации звуков из её горла. Зато ладонь, которой она пыталась ощупать это нечто, наткнулась теперь на что-то твёрдое и острое. Луна бесстрашно обвела рукой находку. Зубы. Это точно огромные монстроклыки, а значит, она сунула руку в пасть этому кому-то, но её не попытались сожрать. Хорошие новости! Луна ослепительно улыбнулась. Перед ней дружелюбное создание. 

Она протянула вперёд вторую руку, нащупывая и гладя... бок? плечо? голову? Луна проморгалась, отчаянно желая различить чудесного монстра, сотканного из чернильной тьмы и откликнувшегося на её простое приветствие.

Её руки и волосы загорелись лёгким лунным светом. И в этом сиянии перед ней медленно, как сквозь туман, проступили огромные белоснежные клыки, оскаленные в улыбке. А внимательные нечеловеческие глаза белыми кляксами разлились по чёрной глади морды. Луну захватил восторг.

— Я — Луна, а ты?

Она всё ещё не слышала звуков своей речи, но теперь была уверена, что те не пропадают впустую.

— ВЕНОМ, — звук, казалось, шёл не из пасти. Рычащей волной он растёкся по всему пространству. 

Темнота вокруг стала плотнее, гуще, живее. Как ни странно, Луна больше ни капельки не боялась. Совсем. Место теперь казалось абсолютно безопасным, будто бы не могло быть иначе и будто бы оно выполнила главное своё предназначение — они встретились. Расставаться не хотелось. Но Луна скоро проснётся, увидятся ли они снова? Когда чего-то не знаешь, нужно прочитать, спросить или придумать — Луна выбрала второй вариант с приправой надежды из третьего:

— Будем друзьями, Веном?

Друзья ведь обычно встречаются чаще, чем на один краткий миг сновидения или короткий разговор в реальности?.. Чуть-чуть такой обыденности ей будет в новинку. Вариант познавать неизвестное опытным путём тоже существовал и как раз требовал времени для исследования — и собственно друга рядом.

— МЫ БУДЕМ ТВОИМИ. МЫ НАЙДЁМ ТЕБЯ СНОВА, ЛУНА.

На ладонях медленно гас лунный свет, волосы тоже переставали сиять. Нет-нет-нет, ещё так мало взглядов, слов и желаний! Но образ Венома — белые острые клыки, размытые кляксы глаз — вновь скрывался чернильной тьмой, пока не исчез. 

А тьма сменилась рассветом в спальне.

Луна сонно захлопала ресницами, смаргивая откуда-то взявшиеся слёзы. Вернуться обратно в сон не получилось. Но она встретила нового друга! Веном потрясающий!

Луна засмеялась вслух, сердце отчаянно и счастливо колотилось в грудной клетке, хотелось петь, танцевать и поделиться радостью со всем миром, пусть ей никто и не поверит!

Она решила легко вскочить с постели — и ничего не вышло. Внезапно оказалось, что ноги и руки не слушались, а тело тяжёлое, как каменная плита, и кончики пальцев на руках пробивала мелкая дрожь, которую она поначалу не заметила. Луна прикрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Сияющие искорки магии медленно и плотно кружили в голове, причудливыми красочными цветами расцветали в сердце, но во всём остальном теле еле теплились, слабо мерцая по основным меридианам. Это было магическое истощение. Завтрак, похоже, она пропустит. А быть может, и не только завтрак... Но руны! Зелья! Любимые чары с профессором Флитвиком! И следующая встреча с Веномом, для которой снова понадобятся силы.

Луна тихонько, почти про себя, позвала Хогвартс. Не совсем понимая, какой именно помощи просит, и не зная, насколько серьёзное у неё истощение. Внутреннее видение показывало, что это именно оно, но не давало Луне временных ориентиров восстановления сил — она не была опытным целителем, чтобы распознать это, а мерцание искорок было скорее загадочным.

В одном директор Дамблдор был прав. Тот, кто просит помощи в Хогвартсе, её получит. И пусть многие примеры в истории доказывали обратное, это оставалось истиной. Искреннее обращение к Хогвартсу, к его магии и своеобразному разуму, срабатывало без осечек вот уже сколько веков. Для этого требовалось не так уж много: истинно нуждаться в помощи, находиться в пределах замка или его окрестностей, а также не замышлять вреда жителям. Своим любимчикам и любимицам Хогвартс порой помогал и без просьб, читая просьбы в их сердцах, и оберегал от опасностей.

И вот стоило Луне попросить замок, перед ней тотчас возник домовик с гербом факультета Равенкло. Охнув, он внимательно посмотрел на неё, тронул рукой за запястье, лежащее над одеялом, — послушал ток её магии и крови, — а затем исчез, чтобы появиться спустя минуту в компании ещё четырёх возбуждённых домовиков. Они лепетали что-то взволнованное, и их голоса сплетались для Луны в общий шум. Или это голова гудела, непонятно. Первый домовик держал в лапках огромную чашку горячего шоколада, от которой поднимался пар и поистине волшебный аромат. Другие домовики помогли ей приподняться на подушках, после чего в руках у Луны оказалась заветная чашка с напитком. Густой шоколад смешивался с чудесным нежным вкусом и запахом молока — неужели правда единорожье? — и оттенялся непонятной травяной горечью и цветочной сладостью. Луна допила до дна и дальше ничего не помнила. Веки сомкнулись, и она вновь уснула, на этот раз целительным восстанавливающим сном без сновидений.

***

— НАШЁ-О-О-О-ОЛ!

Эдди проснулся от истошного ора в своём подсознании. Тут стёкла задрожали, и стало понятно, что орали не только в его голове. Они остановилось в крохотной старой квартирке в Венгрии, и в окнах стояло самое настоящее толстое стекло.

— Веном, тише, иначе нас и отсюда выгонят.

Жилище было временным... да, определённо временным и было, в прошедшем роде. Вибрирующие стёкла разлетелись вдребезги, оставив лишь деревянные рамы и крошево, осыпавшееся наружу и на пол. У Эдди не потекла кровь из ушей только потому, что в последние месяцы их странствий ксеножижа защищала и залечивала его хрупкий человеческий организм в то же мгновение, как только в этом возникала необходимость, а не постфактум, когда Веном посылал клеткам приказ на восстановление.

Эдди помотал головой, пытаясь отделить взбудораженные счастливые ощущения симбиота от собственных. Если бы у Венома был собачий хвост, то сейчас он бы вилял им, как счастливый щенок при встрече с хозяином. Отстраниться получалось откровенно хреново. Давно Веном не был таким. Если подумать, Эдди его таким вообще никогда не помнил.

— Да что случилось? Что нашёл-то? Древние секретики в дебрях моих сновидений?

— КОГО, ЭДДИ, КОГО! МЫ НАШЛИ НАШУ ГОСПОЖУ!!! БОГИНЯ СНОВА РОДИЛАСЬ! ОНА УЛЫБНУЛАСЬ, УЛЫБНУЛАСЬ МНЕ! О-О-О, ЭТО БУДЕТ МОЙ СЕКРЕТ — ЕЁ ПЕРВАЯ УЛЫБКА, НЕ ПОДЕЛЮСЬ С ТОБОЙ!

Тут Эдди понял, что всё действительно серьёзно. И дело даже не в найденной госпоже. Он ещё выяснит, что это означает для их будущего, ведь Веном всегда выступал за то, что у них должна быть общая жизнь, что они должны быть «Мы — Веном»... И тут вдруг собственничество? Что за дела?

— Веном? — Эдди спросил растерянно, собирая по квартире зарядки от разной техники. 

В рюкзак отправились фотоаппарат, альбом с зарисовками, материалы расследуемых дел и другие раскиданные мелочи. Времени на почистить зубы и помыться не хватало, но в зеркало он глянул. Сонная помятая морда — ну допустим, лицо нормального мужика в кризисе среднего возраста, — а из-за плеча тянулась чёрной, блестяще влажной ксеноформой шея и голова Венома, на две трети сейчас состоящая из восторженного белозубого оскала. Оставшаяся треть приходилась на довольно сощурившиеся глаза. 

Эдди наскрёб в сердце остатки всего святого, заткнул весь свой сарказм и даже не напомнил, что лучше бы Веному орать мысленно, а не вслух. Пусть сначала успокоится, а потом превращает его мозги в праздничный омлет.

— ЛУНА. ЭТО ЛУНА, НАША ГОСПОЖА, БОГИНЯ! НИКОГО НЕТ ПРЕКРАСНЕЙ В ПОДЛУННОМ ЦАРСТВЕ. ЭДДИ-ЭДДИ-ЭДДИ!

— Что, Веном? — Эдди уже спешно спускался по лестнице. 

Кроссовок как назло развязался, но времени останавливаться не было. Если пропашет носом ступени, то... а впрочем, до этого не дойдёт, так что чем он вообще заморачивается. Это раньше что в быте, что во всех переделках он должен был полагаться только на себя. Сейчас в мелочах он больше полагался на Венома. А в важном считал, что два объединённых мозга лучше одного, что «Мы — Веном» и вся вот эта романтичная симбиотическая ерунда.

— ГОСПОЖА ТАКАЯ ЮНАЯ! А ВДРУГ Я ЕЁ НАПУГАЮ, ЭДДИ, ЧТО МНЕ ДЕЛАТЬ? А ВДРУГ Я ЕЙ НЕ ПОНРАВЛЮСЬ?! А ВДРУГ ЕЙ ТЫ НЕ ПОНРАВИШЬСЯ?! ЭДДИ-И-И-И.

— Не истери, Веном. Ты же проорал, что она тебе улыбнулась? От страха ведь не улыбаются? Так, погоди, — Эдди затормозил, завернув за угол дома, где они с Веномом выбили стёкла. Издалека раздавался вой сирен. — Насколько юная твоя госпожа?

— НАША БОГИНЯ ТАК ЮНА.

Эдди поплохело. Он вдруг вспомнил «Корпорацию монстров» и маленькую девочку, что радовалась чудовищу из шкафа. Спешно достав телефон, Эдди пролистал галерею фоток, которую завёл для улучшения взаимопонимания с Веномом. Ведь люди для того поначалу делились на вкусных и костлявых, потом на тех, кого не трогать и кому можно отрывать бошки после одобрения Эдди. Только со временем Веном научился различать самцов, самок и детёнышей, и то больше по запаху, чем по внешности. Всё ещё не хотел слишком париться и вникать в человеческие понятия, несмотря на весь свой доступ к мозгам человека. Или прикидывался. Лень — это запасы энергии на чёрный день, всё-таки с этим они оба были согласны. Пролистывая в галерее фотографии множества людей, Эдди наконец наткнулся на изображение какого-то младенца.

— Настолько юная?

— Нет. Выше, больше, длиннее.

Вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, Эдди только напрягся. Неожиданно сам для себя он решил, что малышка — это ещё не так страшно, даже если бы пришлось примерить роль отца. А вот если...

— ВЕНОМ, ГОСПОЖА — ПОДРОСТОК?!!

— Теперь ты орёшь прямо как я, Эдди, — с удовольствием проурчал Веном. — Но я не знаю, кто такие подростки.

— Не знаешь? Не знаешь? Столько времени в моём подсознании и не мог выучить мой мир? Наш с тобой мир?

В череде фоток никак не находились подростки, Эдди нервно листал дальше. Вот нашёлся светловолосый мальчик лет десяти.

— Похож?

Веном глянул в телефон.

— Ещё старше. Ну, ты же мне всё сейчас расскажешь, так с чем едят этих твоих подростков? 

Всё, это конец.

— С шоколадом! С ремнём по жопе! И без алкоголя! — рявкнул Эдди. — Тьфу, Веном, их вообще не едят! Я совсем с тобой с ума сойду.

— Ох, ну конечно, мы не будем есть госпожу, мы будет только обнюхивать её и облизывать, и ещё... — продолжал урчать Веном. 

— Заткнись, Веном! Такого с подростками тоже не делают!

— Хор-р-рошо, откусим бошки всем, кто посмеет дотронуться. Мне нравится. А что делают? Мы будем делать для госпожи всё!

Эдди проглотил это «мы», собираясь решать проблемы постепенно.

Что «госпожа» может быть подростком, его не на шутку взволновало. Никто не может быть хуже подростков! Да что там говорить, он даже себя не любил вспоминать в этом возрасте. Серьёзно, он был тогда ужасен. Мир был тогда ужасен. Все вокруг были ужасны. А эти прыщи, а гормональные бури, а «первые разы» всего что можно и особенно нельзя, а идиотские решения... 

А тут ещё Веном. Эдди вздохнул.

— Подростки — это такие человеческие детёныши, которые вот-вот станут взрослыми и самостоятельными, но пока всё равно дети. Их, ну, наверное, оберегают и не дают совершать совсем уж идиотских глупостей. Чтобы они дожили до взрослой свободы.

— Обер-р-р-регать нам подходит, — согласился Веном. — И, Эдди, никаких ремней по жопе, я всё слышал. Или я сам тебя ремнём свяжу. Видел один занятный фильм в твоей памяти, там как раз...

— Да блядь, Веном!

— Бедный впечатлительный Эдди, сделать тебе массаж от стресса? Я вот в хорошем настроении, а ты отстаёшь, комок нервов. Рас-с-слабься. Знаешь, сколько я по сновидениям шарился, пока не нашёл Луну? Теперь всё будет гораздо лучше. Веселее.

— Не скрыться ли тебе во мне наконец? Мы на улице! И я, блядь, успокоюсь. Пошёл уже, а, — зашипел Эдди. 

«Ты меня посылаешь или это было согласие на массаж простаты? Эффективнее, чем помассировать шею и плечи? Я всё ещё не очень хорош в этих ваших человеческих штуках, Эдди-и-и».

Веном бесстыдно врал, в некоторых человеческих штуках он разбирался отлично, так что Эдди чуть не задохнулся от его наглости, а потом всё-таки заржал. Какой хост, такой и симбиот. Главное, что Веном послушно слился с его телом и не отсвечивал, а потому он решил выйти на людные улицы. 

Пришло время («Пожрать, Эдди, а потом всё остальное!» — вмешался Веном) переехать в любой соседний городок. В дороге они обсудят, где им искать девчушку и что с ней делать. 

Веном давно намекал, что почувствовал на этой планете что-то знакомое, полузабытое за века в космосе — кого-то, с кем он хотел встретиться. Кого-то, кто снова родился и начинает свой путь. Он искал, и поначалу Эдди ещё верил, что будет рад сплавить ксенозасранца. 

За месяцы путешествий вдвоём он перестал обманывать себя в главном: мы — это «я и ты выбрали друг друга, стали друг другом, сплелись друг с другом, не теряя себя и тебя», мы — это мы. Эдди будет ужасно скучать, если они расстанутся. 

«Ещё одна мысль о расставании, и я откушу тебе половину печени».

***

Давным-давно, когда Венома ещё не разметало в клочья по космосу, не продырявило ему память чёрными дырами, не оставило жалкой одинокой тенью с кем-то похожим на сородичей, но всё же недостаточно похожим, чтобы он принимал их полностью, он был не одинок. 

Вид его сородичей-симбиотов соединялся с телами и разумами биологических существ для управления и питания. В редких местах космоса климат позволял им нечто похожее на самостоятельность без носителя, а Веному она отчего-то казалась обыденной и в то же время недоступной. Они мыслили и говорили «мы», подразумевая свою стаю, свой клан, но никогда не того, с кем объединяли свои тела и сознания. Веном мыслил «я», безуспешно желая найти «мы» в объединении с носителем. И Веном говорил «мы» о клане, вписываясь в общество ему подобных, и молчал о преступно революционных идеях. В конце концов, общая идея «Сожри другого, пока не сожрали тебя» ему откликалась, и он не был достаточно сильным, чтобы убить всех или уйти ото всех. Но в тоже время Веном был достаточно разумным, чтобы притворяться и делать это так долго, что сам начал забывать: могло быть по-другому. Сородичи всё равно замечали его отличие, даже если не всегда понимали, в чём оно заключалось. Веном не унывал. Почему-то он твёрдо был уверен: уныние хуже забвения и забытья. Неизвестно, от кого и когда Веном это узнал, но хранил мысль свято, никого к ней не допуская и следуя этому завету.

Давным-давно он мог скользить исполинской тенью по мирам, внушая страх и трепет любому живому существу из плоти и крови. Он нёс кромешную ночную тьму, становился ею для каждого встреченного создания. И как власть его в ночи была широка и бездонна, словно бездна, так же бескрайне он был тогда одинок. Поглощая живое, Веном на краткое время становился «мы», ведь всё обращалось им, но всё растворялось в нём навсегда, и это не приносило покоя. Он искал, он что-то искал. 

Потом, когда он забудет те давние времена, когда был одинок — и те, другие, когда после он был счастлив, — он встретит племя симбиотов, станет их нелепой частью и всё равно продолжит искать. 

Много позже он найдёт человека, подходящего носителя в Мидгарде, снова станет счастлив — и продолжит искать. 

Сплетаясь разумом с этим человеком — Эдди Броком, таким же нелепым для своего общества, как он сам для симбиотов, мыслящим «я» и готовым к «мы», — он поймёт, что начал различать еле слышимый Зов, призыв, ещё не понимая, что это, где это. Находясь с Эдди, ему теперь всё проще прорываться через чёрные дыры в собственном сознании, ловить знакомые образы, собирать их во что-то драгоценное из далёкого-далёкого прошлого. Словом, искать.

Хрустальный звон колокольчиков в глухой тьме куда внезапнее разноголосого воя чудищ, которые устраивают перекличку: я в ночи всех мощнее, всех ужаснее и разорву вас, других монстров, на клочки, бойтесь меня и не подходите, бойтесь и не узнаете, как боюсь я сам. Настоящие хищники не скулят, не воют и не рычат. На охоте они следуют за добычей и нападают молча, без предупреждения, так считал Веном. Он всегда предпочитал безмолвие, где лишь вслед за броском стремительной тени раздадутся чужие крики и задорный хруст костей, перемолотых в пасти. И всё же этому множественному хрустальному звону он следует завороженно, с удивлением и любопытством — по тёмным лабиринтам памяти, по далёкому прошлому — к первой встрече.

Маленькие-маленькие колокольчики звенят вслед каждому движению тонкой невысокой фигурки — несравнимой, несопоставимой с огромным, словно распахнутое ночное небо, Веномом. И словно бы этого мало — так глупо предупреждать звуком о своём появлении, не пытаясь запугать. У существа сияющая светлая кожа и такая же сияющая, длинная до пят кудрявая грива волос. Свети́ться! В ночи! Это ведь ещё хуже, чем звучать! Полнейшее безумие. Веном не понимает, и ему интересно. Это создание должно быть безумно. Или невероятно. Иначе не объяснить, почему танцующей походкой оно продолжает своё движение, никем не напуганное, никем не истерзанное. Живое. 

Безмолвной тенью он следует за своей странной добычей, которую даже кусать подозрительно. Кожа у неё без шипов и уплотнённых наростов, мягкая на вид, кусни без усилия, и проступит манящая сладкая кровь. Ни один монстр не допустит по отношению к себе подобной небрежности. Может, это существо ядовитое? Или, может, приманивает звуком и светом, чтобы сожрать? Но опасного яда Веном не чует, только лёгкую звенящую сладость аромата, за которым он продолжает следовать. Это сумасшедшее создание ещё и напевает! А босые ступни — без чешуи, меха и когтей — оставляют на ночной тропе слабо светящиеся следы. Это чудище правда зовёт его за собой? Куда и зачем? 

Веном теперь убеждён: тому нет нужды поглощать других монстров, ведь существо слишком миниатюрно, чтобы суметь поглотить и переварить тонны мяса. Но, может, оно ест нематериальных? Или не совсем материальных, как сам Веном. Однако непохоже на правду: изредка существо останавливается на тропе, срывает по обочинам тонкие травинки и цветы, что серебрятся в нежных пальцах без когтей, и грызёт их, словно восполняя голод и прогоняя усталость. 

Какая интересная странная добыча! Веном смотрит только на неё, не замечая, что тропа уже давно не изгибается, а ширится, как тёмная космическая река, переставшая плутать среди лесов и полей и вспомнившая путь среди звёзд и планет. Другие чудища остались за краем их дороги на двоих — им не хватает остроты глаз, длины и скорости лап, размаха и крепости крыльев, чтобы угнаться, каким бы медленным ни было движение. Его добыча никуда не торопится, напевает беззаботно. Тропа ведёт их вперёд и вверх.

Когда Веном решает проявить себя и безмолвно распахивает в приветственном оскале огромную пасть острейших белых клыков — о, они могут поглотить и перемолоть полвселенной! — добыча поднимает к нему лицо и светло, счастливо, победно улыбается. 

И сияет-сияет-сияет. 

Наверное, этот свет способен озарить ту же тёмную половину вселенной, какую Веном может сожрать. И, наверное, именно поэтому Веном не поглощает это создание. 

— Я — Луна, приятно познакомиться.

Его добыча, которой можно любоваться и не есть, радуется ему так, будто встретила старого знакомого, доброго друга — или свою добычу — смотря в каких категориях мыслить. Веном облизывается, и его язык частично слизывает восторженное яркое сияние, чуть приглушая. Так тоже пойдёт, свет становится мягче. 

— Веном, и я тебя не сожру. Не полностью. Можешь светить.

Веном нашёл то, что искал, — он больше не один. И, кажется, больше никогда один не будет. Луна смеётся, и смех у неё такой же хрустальный, как колокольчики и свободные ручьи по весне.

— Мне не нужно твоё разрешение, чтобы светить. Но мне нравится, как ты меня обнимаешь чернильной тьмой, не поглощая свет. Я так долго искала нужное небо. Благодарю.

На ночном небосводе воцаряется луна. Среди чудищ тьмы, не переносящих дневного света, звеня колокольчиками, вольно гуляет та, чьи шаги легки и сумасбродны, напевы ласковы, а мягкий свет не обжигает. Её знает и зовёт госпожой Луной каждая тёмная тварь под ночным небом. И каждая помнит: это божество рождается и умирает, так что даже если исчезнет — это не навсегда. 

Это времена и миры могут кануть безвозвратно, но безмолвной тьме нельзя забыть хрустальный смех и лунное сияние. Иначе как помнить, как отличить, что есть тишина и звук, мрак и свет, отсутствие и присутствие? Как суметь проследить скрытые, но существующие линии и формы? Как в неверном свете дать вообразить чужому взгляду линии и формы несуществующие, но уже впечатляющие? И как одно обратить в другое: воплотить или развеять в мягком сиянии ночи? Каковы свойства, таковы и правители. Подлунному миру некуда спешить в ожидании и нечего требовать. Достаточно наблюдать, любоваться, ждать.


End file.
